


A New Beginning

by Sumi



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: “Either say what’s on your mind or I’ll make sure Ikaros throws all the wine stashed on the ship overboard,” Kassandra muttered, earning a gasp from Barnabas and a chuckle from Herodotos.Barnabas stepped forward, a pained expression on his face. “No need to resort to such drastic measures, Kassandra! Herodotos and I were only discussing how eager you are to see Kyra.”“We think it is good you are taking some time for yourself,” Herodotos clarified further.
Relationships: Kassandra/Kyra (Assassin's Creed)
Kudos: 49
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2020





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Binary_Sunset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binary_Sunset/gifts).



> I wrote this for the FTH 2020 auction. Happy Kyra/Kassandra fic was requested. :D

Kassandra sent Ikaros off to inform Kyra of her return the moment she docked in Mykonos. After Ikaros was out of sight, she turned around to find Barnabas and Herodotos gazing at her with these amused smiles on their faces. She frowned, giving the men a look that would send most men running with their tail between their legs, but not these two.

They could see behind the scowl and knew Kassandra held them in high regard. It was why they could get away with their teasing. Others didn’t easily escape a verbal (or physical) lashing from the Eagle Bearer.

“Either say what’s on your mind or I’ll make sure Ikaros throws all the wine stashed on the ship overboard,” Kassandra muttered, earning a gasp from Barnabas and a chuckle from Herodotos.

Barnabas stepped forward, a pained expression on his face. “No need to resort to such drastic measures, Kassandra! Herodotos and I were only discussing how eager you are to see Kyra.”

“We think it is good you are taking some time for yourself,” Herodotos clarified further.

It was rare that Kassandra ever felt embarrassed, but that was the emotion she was currently experiencing. She could only clear her throat and push past the feeling. “I thank you both, but you don’t have to worry about me. I know when to take time to relax.”

She saw Barnabas about to speak but quieted him with just one raised brow. Herodotos chuckled and ushered the two of them off, leaving Kassandra alone. The rest of her crew had left some time ago. Some went into town while others descended below.

When Kassandra saw Ikaros flying back, clutching a piece of parchment on his right foot, her heart skipped a beat. Once he was close enough, she took the note from him. He flew around for a minute, eventually perching himself on Kassandra’s shoulder. He did this just as Kassandra had unfolded the paper, prompting her to move it from his eyesight.

Ikaros out an indignant squawk, pecking gently at her head to show his displeasure over Kassandra moving the letter.

“Spying on my correspondences is beneath you, Ikaros,” Kassandra teased, laughing when he let out an even louder squawk. “I’ll let you read it with me this time, old friend, but next you must give me some privacy.”

Once Ikaros accepted the offer and quieted down, Kassandra read the letter.

Eagle Bearer,

_I am glad to hear of your return, but would have preferred you tell me in person rather than sending your bird_

Kassandra got interrupted by Ikaros moments into the letter. He chirped in annoyance, causing her to chuckle and sooth him with some gentle pets.

“I do not think of you as just a bird, my friend, but you must hush! I would like to get through this letter without further interruptions.”

He ruffled his feathers but made no other noises. The look in Ikaros’s eyes told a different story, however.

_to me carrying a missive. However, it’s a pleasant surprise to receive news of your arrival. Meet me tonight at the beach (I assume you know the one) and we can have a discussion in person._

_Kyra_

It was easy to imagine Kyra writing this letter. She came clearly through every word on the paper, making Kassandra even more eager to see her this evening. It had been a few weeks since their last correspondence and even longer for any physical tough. Last Kassandra heard, Kyra was the leader of Mykonos and doing well for the island and herself.

After Kassandra folded the letter and tucked it away, Ikaros delivered a firm peck at the side of her skull. It got Kassandra’s attention and drew a little of her ire. Ikaros wasn’t one to get deterred from her glares and returned one of his own.

“You may come, but when I give you the signal make yourself scarce, Ikaros,” Kassandra said with an exasperated sigh. “I would like some privacy with Kyra.”

He cocked his head to the side, seeming to nod in agreement. Even if Ikaros was hesitant to give Kassandra the privacy she wanted, she knew there was a way to distract her longtime friend. All Kassandra needed to do was throw some food into the distance and he would follow.

Members of the crew often fed Ikaros, but the biggest offender had to be Barnabas. She caught him feeding several times. The eagle didn’t take to others easily. Similar to Kassandra, in a way.

She was almost to the beach when she spotted Kyra standing near the water, back turned towards her. While they often exchanged letters, it had been some time since they met face to face.

Kassandra tried to see her sooner. It was difficult to find the time when there had been members of the cult out there wreaking havoc in Greece. She had Alexios and the rest of her family back, which was the most important thing, but the entire Cult of Kosmos needed to get destroyed.

It was what kept her away for so long. However, it was finally over and other existing threats could wait. Kassandra wanted to take a moment to at least just enjoy the peace.

Seeing Kyra again after all this time made her heartbeat loudly in her chest. Oh, Kassandra would never admit to being nervous because of the (admittedly) most interesting woman she had ever met. She was the Eagle Bearer!

“Kassandra, do you plan to greet me, or are you going to stand there all day gazing at me?” Kyra asked suddenly, turning around and flashing Kassandra a sly smile.

Kassandra bristled. “I do not gaze.”

“I must disagree,” she retorted playfully. “You were gazing at me.”

From above, Ikaros squawked in what sounded like agreement. She looked up and narrowed her eyes. “You traterious fowl.”

“At least Ikaros sees reason,” Kyra teased.

Kassandra noticed that Kyra looked like she had more to say. She walked up to Kyra with no warning and pulled her into a kiss.

To say she was a little pleased with herself when Kyra instantly melted into the kiss was an understatement. It was good to know Kassandra still had that effect on her, and vice versa.

“How long will you stay?” Kyra asked after they parted.

She looked apprehensive, a fact Kassandra didn’t hold against her. Finding her brother and then taking down the cult always took precedent. For the first time in a long time, this was not the case, and it thrilled Kassandra. She wanted to make Kyra understand that.

Kassandra flashed Kyra a sly smile. “How long will you have me for?”

A myriad of emotions flashed over Kyra’s face. She eventually settled on what looked to Kassandra as a mixture of annoyance and surprised.

“You don’t strike me as the type to stay in one place, Kassandra,” Kyra said. “In all the time I have known you, it’s been the near opposite.”

“Things are different now, Kyra.”

Kyra lifted a brow. “How so? Are there no longer people trying to kill you?”

Kassandra laughed. “There are plenty of people still trying to kill me, but I’ve put a stop to the cult for the time being. Give it time, though. I am sure more will come my way.”

“This is a terrible way of convincing me to stay with you.”

The corners of Kyra’s lips were drawn upwards, a clear sign Kassandra was still in her good graces. Kassandra took advantage and drew Kyra into another kiss. This was more frenzied. She kissed Kyra as if nothing else in the world mattered, and for the moment it really didn’t.

Kassandra eventually broke the kiss and smiled. “Have I convinced you yet?”

“I may need more convincing,” Kyra said, pressing herself up against Kassandra. “Can you do that for me, Eagle Bearer?”

It was so easy to fall back into similar patterns with Kyra. She was eager to be with the woman, and Zeus knows Kyra was more than aware of this.

When Kassandra kissed Kyra for the third time, she made it a personal goal to give Kyra the feeling of taking her breath away. The dazed look on Kyra’s face after they broke apart proved Kassandra had met her goal.

She laughed. “I’ll ask again: have I convinced you yet?”

“For now, but I you many need to convince me again.”

Kassandra laughed, happy to oblige in Kyra’s request.

It was strange how easily they fell back into a routine. Kassandra hadn’t felt this happy and relaxed for years. The last time she felt like this had to be back when her family was still together and not fragmented across all of Greece.

They made their way back to Kyra’s home as quickly as they could. Once Kassandra saw they were mere feet from the bed, she made quick work of their clothes. The first time was frenzied, both of them eager to be with one another after so long. They eventually shifted into a slower pace, taking the chance to explore each other’s bodies.

When Kassandra woke up the next morning, Kyra was still asleep. The feeling of being watched overtook her and when she glanced towards the balcony, she saw Ikaros perched there, head tilted to the side.

“If you’re hungry go find Herodotos or Barnabas,” Kassandra said to the eagle in a hushed tone. “As you can see, I am busy, Ikaros.”

Ikaros made a noise that was clearly one of amusement before he flew off. The flapping seemed to awaken Kyra, who stirred seconds later.

She looked up at Kassandra, a sleepy smile playing on her lips. “Was that Ikaros?”

“It was,” Kassandra chuckled. “He was worried or hoping to find food.”

Kyra laughed. “He has become rounder since I last set eyes on him. Are your crew feeding him well?”

“Too well, in fact.”

Ikaros must’ve heard through their bond because she could hear a squawk of protest in the distance. She held back a chuckle, deciding to hold back on any more teasing for the time being. Kassandra wanted to focus on this moment with Kyra.

Nice was only one way to describe this morning. No longer did the ghost of Thaletas hang over them and linger in their thoughts. Kassandra would always hold some guilt for how things ended up, but she had long accepted that one could not change the past. All one could do was attempt to move towards acceptance.

The coming days were a blur for Kassandra, but she cherished every moment with Kyra. It was strange to not have somewhere to be for once or a place that she was being called too. Kassandra almost didn’t know what to do with herself.

She didn’t know how long she would be here, but for the time being Kassandra had no intention to go anywhere. Her crew was supportive — perhaps too supportive in the sly, brief smiles they gave her whenever she returned to the Adrestia. Exhausting as they were, Kassandra wouldn’t trade them even if Zeus himself demanded it.

The same went for Kyra.


End file.
